


Owlbear and The Sundrop

by Jaytoonist



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/F, Moon Powers Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaytoonist/pseuds/Jaytoonist
Summary: Its a Cassunzle AU I made that is beauty and the beast themed!(I'm really horrible at summaries but trust me!... you'll love it :3)
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Owlbear and The Sundrop

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I been wanted to post this idea for like a month and I never got to posting because I am pretty shy about my writing (considering my grammar can get a wack) but like I have mention I worked super hard on this idea and I even made art too on my Twitter and Instagram account too 😅 (I will put a link later)  
> Anyways HAPPY READING!!!)

"Rapunzel! Please stop picking at your scar," my mother nagged while brushing my hair and ruffling the side of my shaved head. It's always been a habit to run my fingers over my scar to be honest, not cause of irritation or anything, it just i guess it always made me wonder how I got this Beauty mark, every time I ask though, my mother would either dismiss it or talk about a different subject.  
"Sorry mother, it just bothers me is all…," I said looking down to my feet. "Anyways… Dear I'm gonna be leaving soon to run a few more errands again, I might buy more of the cream for your scars," she said getting up from the recliner and checking herself with the mirror.  
"Mother if I may ask, how long will you be gone this time? ,"  
"For about a week, why do you ask?"  
"No reason it's just, my birthday is this week and I was wondering if I could go with yo-," I was cut off by her hand slamming on to the wooden table next to her. I felt anxious and scared, feeling the air getting thin and tense while sensing my mother's aura of anger radiating off of her.  
"Rapunzel… I hope you are not asking to leave this tower are you?" She said turning slowly to face me while keeping a stern face. I shrunk back a bit "I was yes but, I wanted to.. To help! I see you carrying so many items and groceries when you get back that I wish I could help in some way…," I lied hoping she would just take it, her expression then turned soft and smiled walking up towards me.  
"Rapunzel, no need to do so dear, You already help keep the rooms clean, Cook, and your paintings give our home light as well! "  
"I know but… if I could go outside, at least to-"  
"Rapunzel that is enough…"  
"Mother please I-"  
"RAPUNZEL THAT IS ENOUGH!," she roared, which caused me to step back a bit in fear and look down at my feet again. She walks up to where I am and holds me close to her, all while brushing my hair with her fingers. I gave in and hugged her back, apologizing for pushing her again about me leaving the tower.  
" sunflower… You are to not ask to leave this tower ever again… understand? I know what is best for you…," she said and I nodded, I began to sniffle little, all while trying to hold back my tears, her expression grew more soft, and rubbed my cheek.  
"Tell you what dear, your birthday is coming up soon right?! Why don't I pick up some fresh paint, you love it when I bring more painting supplies for you, it will be another 3 days time though… making it 10 days worth of a trip to and from…" she said mumbling on about how long and rough the trip will be. An idea popped into my head, I smiled to myself, this can work. With her gone for almost 10 days straight, I might be able to explore and see well.. everything! Don't get me wrong, I live my mother more than anything but I want to go outside and at least see the nearby forest.  
"That sounds Fantastic mother! I can finally get the painting done right with some good paint too! It will also clear my head about leaving home too..." I lied as I put my famous (fake) smile. She looked abit shocked but smiled back at me too.  
After helping her make a list of groceries and items that are needed, I packed some food for her trip and lowered her down. Waving my last goodbye to her as I see her walk out of the small entrance. Once she was out of site I ran into my room and began packing a small bag of things that I need for my exploration. Pascal came down and was surprised to see me in a rush, giving me a few squeaks as he began to question as to what I am doing.  
"This is it pascal! We can finally head out and explore while mother is a way! ," I exclaimed, making him more surprised. He began to crawl down more near my small parcel and gave me an unsure look.  
"I know it's risky… and we shouldn't be doing this but I am desperate, and I promise we will be safe too," I said holding my arm out for him to hop on. He nodded and climbed up to settle down to where my shoulder is, I smiled and grabbed my bag. I then stopped in front of the mirror again to fix the short brown side of my hair. It oddly lines up to where my scars are on my face… almost as if someone ripped my hair or something. It is really weird because even if ruffians try to cut my hair to steal, mother told me... and yet… it would turn into a shade of brown rather than staying blonde… I maybe over thinking it but I decide to not question more of it.  
Now to lower myself down and off this tower.. 

Here I Go…

To be continued


End file.
